The Demon Inside
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Duo's over taken by something evil, he's changing rapidly. Is he the one and only? Duo/OC plus the rest of the pilots.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters I do however own Serena, Stacey, Kvech, and Karin. They are all gundam pilots as well and they are the pilots friends or more. This is a one shot fic there will be no continuation unless wanted. Please review even if it is flames. Also, I wrote this a few years ago so keep that in mind. I just decided to put it up.Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Why is this happening to me? How did it get in me? I can't tell them they'll think I'm crazy, they'll desert me . . . even Serena. I can't tell her, I love her too much to hurt her, but I can't keep it a secret. For long anyway. Duo thought as he looked at his upper arm. There were large, thick, blood red veins covering parts of his biceps and shoulders. He poked at one of them and it popped, he winced in pain. A red-hot shock ran through his body sending icy cold chills down his spine, it was a strange and new sensation. Black blood ran down his arm from the open vessel and dripped onto his blue bedroom floor. The carpet soaked it up fast leaving no stains to see. He quickly jogged to the bathroom and grabbed a white towel, then went to the sink. He dabbed water onto his arm and wound then carefully whipped it off, then threw the towel into the hamper. He walked back to his bed and grabbed his black long sleeve shirt. He pulled it over his head and slowly placed his arms into the sleeves, so cautious not to break another vein. It hung loosely around his nicely toned upper body and his muscular arms. He pulled the lower parts of his jeans up to his knees and placed his black army boots on then pulled them back down. He placed his hand on the handle of the door, then looked back. Should I tell them? They do need to know. Nah. He turned it and pushed the door open then walked out into the hallway. He quickly walked down the short hall, then began walking down the left wing.  
  
A door shot open on the right and Trowa walked out carelessly. Without a warning, Duo smashed into Trowa's left side knocking him to the ground. His head ricocheted off the side of the wall. "Ow, watch where you're going Duo," Trowa moaned. He sat up and rubbed the side of his head. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't got in my way you little piece of white trash," he shot back. "What's gottin' into you?" he asked. "It's more a question of what have you lost, besides your sanity? Wait, everything!" he laughed as he kicked Trowa in his right side. He winced in pain, he could feel a bruise begin to form as air escaped his lungs. "See you later you pointy haired freak!" he continued down the hall.  
  
He ended up walking into the living room where Quatre, Serena, Heero, and Kvech sat watching some humor show. "Hey babe," Serena walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her cheek. She returned the notion by kissing his lips and ran her fingers through what she could of his hair. She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. "So what's with the wardrobe change?" Kvech wondered. "Nothing," he snapped. "Duo, is something wrong?" Serena asked. "No, why do you ask honey?" he softened up. "You were just acting weird towards Kvech that's all," she replied softly. "Oh sorry, I'm having kind of an off day," he smiled kindly. He sat down next to Quatre on the white leather sofa and let Serena take a seat on his lap. As they continued to watch t.v. Serena sat and played with his braid. "So, what are you doing today Duo?" Heero questioned. "I don't have anything planned . . .yet," he looked at Serena who didn't even look up. "Are you two really in that type of relationship?" Quatre asked. "No, we want to take it slow, every step of the way," he answered. "Me and Heero are just happy being together," Kvech informed. "And do you wonder why we're never seen out on a date alone?" he asked. "Why?" "Because we are NOT dating. I am NOT your boyfriend and you are certainly NOT my girlfriend," he yelled. "Oh why deny love?" she snuggled up to him. He jumped up, his face red from anger. He ran up to his room and locked the door. "I'm hungry, anybody else?" WuFei asked as he entered the room. "Now that you mention it," Quatre stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Stacey, you hungry?" he yelled upstairs. "Yup!" she replied. "Come down and we'll fix you something," he offered. "Sure thing, be right there," she hollered. Everyone looked to the hallway as they heard fast footsteps come from the stairs and down the hall. "Kay, what's on the menu today?" she wondered. "The usual," he sighed as he opened the refrigerator. "Turkey again?" Serena whined as she waltzed in with her boyfriend at her side. "Hey until mister hair over here decides to get his appetite back, guess what we're eating?" Quatre accused. "Turkey," the three girls said in unison. Duo glanced down at his girlfriend's neck and felt a sudden urge. He jolted his head back up and felt a burning in his eyes. "Duo are you okay, your eyes they, they're red?" Stacey wondered. "No, um, I'm not hungry," he quickly covered his eyes and ran back up to his room. "Se you better go up and talk to him, he's starving himself," Quatre informed. "When was the last time he ate?" she questioned. "About a week and a half ago," Quatre answered. "He'll come around, I'm sure of it," she smiled worriedly. She tried to hide her real feelings, but they seeped through her shield. "It's gonna be okay, I'm sure he will, don't worry," Stacey tried to comfort. "Shh, I'll go talk to him," Quatre whispered. He walked over to the teary eyed pilot and gave a comforting, soothing hug, "Okay?" "Yeah, I mean, I'd really like that," she replied.  
  
Quatre cautiously walked to Duo's room, tapping the door lightly, but loud enough to be heard. "Duo, come on, open the door. We have to talk about something, it's really important," he informed. He turned the doorknob and shoved the door open to see him lying down in bed. "Wake up, we need to talk," he shook him. He winced and hissed in pain as he woke up. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked. "Nothing! Now leave me alone!" he scolded. "No, now get up!" he back talked. He grabbed Duo's hand not realizing the veins and pulled him up. Black ooze came from the veins and slipped onto Quatre's skin. It slowly soaked up and disappeared. "What, what was that stuff?" he worried as he grabbed his hand. "I told you, you should've stayed away!" Duo eyes began to tear, "now you're stuck just like me. You're going to turn also." "Turn into what? Stuck where? What's going to happen?" he questioned. "A demon," he murmured. "A . . . a demon did you say?" Quatre stuttered. "Yes, an evil, cold hearted, blood thirsty demon. You know you're turning when you begin to grow veins like these along your body," Duo informed as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal the marks, "Then you lose your appetite and crave other delicacies such as human blood. As soon as I saw Serena's bare neck I knew it, I could feel this surge of energy, a dying need and craving." "Duo, how do you make it stop?!" Quatre demanded. "If I knew do you think I'd be suffering!" he yelled in frustration. "How did you . . ." he wondered. "How did I become a demon? I don't know. All I know is that it slowly feeds on your anger and hate towards others, great for a gundam pilot huh?" he chuckled slowly. "So what do you think I should do?" Quatre whispered. "Stay away from the ones you love or else they'll . . ." he cut off. "I understand, Duo I'm here for you," he strolled over to Duo. "Get away from me! Get out and far away!" he screamed as he ran and locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile back in the living room.  
  
"Mmm, this sure is some good turkey," Kvech slowly took a careful bite from her sandwich. "Yeah, it sure is. I can't wait to have more," Serena said sarcastically. "I know what you're talking about," Stacey almost choked from holding back laughter. "Okay you girls are having too much fun insulting your food," Trowa strutted into the room. "Would you rather we played with it?" Serena laughed as the others looked back towards him. "Okay lets pretend I didn't say that, better yet I didn't even walk in here," he started to walk out. "Don't worry we will," Stacey agreed. They finished they're sandwiches when Kvech tossed hers at Stacey who caught it and threw it towards Serena. She got hit in the side then picked it up and chucked it and hit Stacey in the head. "That's for hitting me," she smiled. "Hey it was Kvech who started it not me!" Stacey tattled. "You little snitch!" Kvech cursed. "Damn onnas!" WuFei swore from his room. "Damn onika!" Kvech swore back. "Onna!" "Onika!" "Onna!" "Oh all right that's it, bring it on Wuman!" Kvech tossed her arms in the air. She scurried down the hall towards the locked door. She started to bang on the door and utter a few choice words then walked back. "I showed him," she nodded. "Sure ya did sweetie," Stacey mocked. "You guys, um, ready to go to the club?" Quatre walked into the room. "Is it 9:00 already?" Stacey jumped up. "Uh, almost," he looked down at his watch. "We have to go get ready!" Stacey exclaimed. "Okay well make it fast," he snapped. "Okay, we will," Serena snapped back sarcastically. The girls got up and walked to their rooms to get ready. After about a half an hour later the guys, minus Duo, were sitting in the living room watching t.v. Trowa was tossing the car keys up into the air and catching them while Heero was finishing an apple. The three girls then strutted out and stopped by the door. "Well?" Kvech smiled. She wore an extremely revealing red halter-top, black strappy high heels, and black leather pants that tied up along the sides. "Like a slut what were you thinking of?" Heero smiled slyly. Meanwhile Stacey strolled over to Quatre and sat on his lap. She was wearing a pine green tank to match her eyes, a short gray skirt, and black high heeled loafers. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Serena walked over and grabbed the keys from Trowa. She was wearing red leather shorts, a black low cut tank top, black calf boots, a spiked choker, and loads of cuffs. "Jesus Serena this club not a biker rally!" Trowa exclaimed. "Just for that you're never going to see these again," she replied as she dropped the keys down her shirt. "Heero?" Trowa whined. "Mission not accepted!" he exhaled. Everybody gasped in shock at his answer. "So is Duo coming or not?" Serena wondered. "Um, uh, he's feeling a little under the weather right now," Quatre answered nervously. "Okay then let's go," Wufei stood up and walked to the door. The others followed slowly and entered into Quatre's huge silver van. "I'm driving!" Serena hollered. "Oh no you're not," Quatre informed. "You wanna come and get the keys?" she questioned. "Everybody Serena's driving, please remember to wear your seatbelts," he yelled.  
  
Kvech sat next to, more like on, Heero, Trowa sat between Quatre and Stacey and WuFei sat on the other side of Heero. The car ride was quick and boring except for the occasional complains and hollers coming from Heero as Kvech tried to get closer to him.  
  
When they arrived at the club they meet an old friend. She had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and was shorter than Stacey. She wore navy blue flares, black boots, and a fuschia T-shirt. "Karin?" Trowa sounded surprised "Long time no see huh?" she smiled. "Yeah. So what have you been up to?" Stacey wondered. "Nothing much. Thought I'd come here to have a little fun. Do you guys mind if I hang with you for a while," she thought. "No, the more the merrier right?" Quatre smiled softly. "Great, let's go in," she stepped aside. A neon black and red sign read Club Lucifer right above a large metallic door. A body guard stood next to it, who looked like he used steroids. They slowly walked and talked up to the entrance. As soon as the door opened music blasted out towards them, it seemed to pull them in. They were playing Darude by Sandstorm so loud it seemed to be heard a mile away. The DJ was so far up in the front that he looked like a speck from the entrance. Quatre and Trowa made their way to a table while Karin, Serena, Stacey and Heero went to dance. Kvech and WuFei made their separate ways to the bar. After numerous drinks Kvech and WuFei stumbled over to the corner table where they met Quatre and Trowa. WuFei pulled out a chair and sat down missing the chair and falling onto the floor. Kvech broke into laughter falling backwards in her chair and falling onto WuFei. Quatre turned to Trowa and then they both stood up and walked to a different table leaving WuFei and Kvech alone. All of a sudden a slow dance started and a small amount of people got off the dance floor. "Karin, do you want to dance?" Heero wondered. "Sure why not?" she smiled. The slow song was My December by Linkin Park. Quatre of course grabbed Stacey and began dancing. Then Kvech and WuFei started dancing. Serena lowered her head and began walking over to the bar. She had at least 3 shots. Once the song ended everyone went back to the table to get a drink of water. "Cheer up Se, things are gonna look up. Come on let's dance," Stacey stood up. 'Ya sure, why the hell not?" she laughed slightly. The song from Experimental Lain began to play and the girls got up and made a circle and started dancing. Back at the main entrance Duo walked in wearing black leather pants, a black long sleeve, zip up muscle shirt, and black boots. His eyes had become red, the demon took over and controlled his body. He slowly made his way through the crowd towards the girls. He was hungry, he needed nourishment and fast. He needed what his body craved, human blood. "Duo!" Kvech smiled, "You wanna dance with me?" "Sure," he smiled trying to cover his fangs. "Great," she grabbed his hand. He was all over her and she was all over him. Serena couldn't bare to watch anymore, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Hey babe, what are you doing?' some jerk asked as she walked passed him. She grabbed him and threw him into the wall knocking him to the ground unconscious. She continued walking into the bathroom and left a dent in the wall as she slammed open the door. After about two minutes of nothing in there, she came out and walked out the main entrance. "I hope you guys know that she's taking the only car we brought," Quatre mentioned. "Yeah, well, what's gotten into Duo?" Stacey questioned. "I have no idea, he's got a girlfriend," Heero answered. "The quiet one speaks," WuFei laughed hysterically. "There's no time for sarcasm right now WuFei. I have to tell you guys something really important, promise not to tell?" Trowa wondered. "Yes," they answered in unison. "Okay, well earlier today I had to use the bathroom," he stopped. "Well Trowa, that's a very nice story but where's the seriousness?" Quatre asked. "I'm getting to it. So I used Duo's cause it was the closest to me. I went in and there was blood in the sink," he replied. "His blood?" Stacey worried. "Yes, apparently he's been coughing it up. Something is really wrong with him. I found some more blood on his pillow and found out it wasn't his," he added. "Who's was it then?" Quatre demanded. "It was some dead girl's who died about a day ago from two vertical neck wounds," he finished. "You're kidding me, you're not implying that . . . Duo killed . . . he's not a . . . is he?" Stacey stuttered. "It's not set in stone or anything, but that's what I'm leaning towards," he said.  
  
When they got home Serena was already in bed and fast asleep. "Duo thanks for the dances," Kvech smiled as Duo carried her in. "No problem babe," he smiled. He carried her all the way up to her room and placed her in bed. Stacey said goodnight to everyone and gave Quatre a kiss then made her way up to her room. Then the rest slowly made their way to their rooms. When the morning came Quatre was the first up and Serena was the last up. "So how'd you sleep last night?" Quatre asked as Serena entered the kitchen. "Like a rock," she rubbed her tired eyes. "Well at least somebody did. I was up tossing and turning all night," he yawned. "Well in that case I'll let you go back to sleep and I'll make breakfast okay?" she offered. "Sure just be very careful and the pans are down there, the measuring utensils are here and the plates and everything else you might need are in that corner," he instructed. "Quatre I know what I'm doing trust me okay? Now you just go right on back to sleep," she shoved him out of the room. He trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom falling right onto the bed and falling fast asleep without even changing.  
  
Duo slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen unnoticed. He wore black sunglasses to hide his blood red eyes and a long black trench coat to hid his vein-covered arms along with a black shirt and black jeans and boots. He wrapped his bulky arms around her tiny waist and startled her. She jumped up and turned around to face him then took in a calm soothing breath. "You scared me, I thought you were a killer or something," she laughed it off. She turned back around and started to carve more turkey with a large cutting knife. He slowly bent down toward her neck, kindly revealing his pearly white fangs. "There's nothing to worry about babe," he whispered into her ear. He rested his canines against her moist soft skin and almost penetrated it when a blood-curtailing scream rang throughout the house. It came from upstairs close or maybe in Kvech's room, it was Karin's scream. Serena spun around and Duo's teeth left two long bleeding indentations along her neck. She winced in pain and grabbed her throat. She pulled her hand off and looked at it. "What the . . ." she stuttered then looked at Duo who lunged at her knocking her to the floor. They rolled over until she was on top and he had hold of her hands, one of which still had the knife enclosed in it. "Duo let go! What's wrong with you?" she yelled. She struggled to free her hands. "I've never felt better. Why don't you join me, Quatre has. We could live forever, just like a fairy tale. What do you say?" he laughed evilly. She threw her head forward hitting her's against his and bought enough time to free her hands. She scrambled on the floor and to the door. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. "Help!" she tried to holler but only silence escaped her voice box. She turned around and punched him square in the jaw. "I knew I always wanted my women spicy, but you," he stopped and slapped her across her face, "You're an exception." He backslapped her across her face again. She grabbed the right side of her face in shock. " I knew I always wanted to have children, but you," she stopped and kicked him right in the groin, "You're an exception." She stood up and almost got to the door when something tugged her back by her neck. It was Duo, he was standing upright like nothing had every happened. He gave a hard squeeze on her pressure point. "Duo! Stop this right now!" she screamed but to him it sounded like a squeak. "I always thought you were sweet, now let's find out," he smiled again revealing his 'radiant' smile and choppers. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her against him and leaned down once more.  
  
She shut her eyes in fear and terror and clasped her teeth in pain. He gave a small chuckle as his teeth closed in on the skin. He could feel the blood being released from the two small wounds. Her blood was so sweet, pure, and succulent that he couldn't help but enjoy it. She could feel the blood trickle down her neck and collarbone. All of a sudden a piercing pain ran up his body jerking his head away from her. He grabbed his soloplex and stumbled back wards. He released his hands and looked down at them and his stomach. He saw blood, his own blood and gasped in shock. Then looked back up at her with hurt eyes.  
  
There stood Serena holding a blood-stained knife in her hands, her eyes filled with shock and terror. "D . . .Duo I'm . . .sorry," she whispered as she let go of her hold on the utensil. It landed on the floor and gave a metallic hiss as it bounced then rested. She fell to her knees, tears building up in her sapphire blue eyes, he fell to the floor also on his knees. She crawled over to him and placed her arms around him. He cried on her shoulder no longer a demon. She let the tears freely flow and trickle slowly down her powder stained cheeks leaving trails. He looked up at her with those soul searching cobalt eyes and forced his hand to wipe a tear from her face. "No . . .please . . . no," she sobbed as he became lighter and slowly drifted to the ground. He shut his eyes and lied lifelessly on the ground. Blood trickled from his wound onto the kitchen tile. She moved closer to him and placed his hands on his wound and then stood up wiping away the tears. Karin ran in to see the mess and hurried over to Serena. She placed an arm around her shoulders and asked "What happened?" "I killed him, I killed Duo," she mumbled but loud enough to be heard. Karin hugged her then turned to face her again. "Kvech's upstairs, he nearly killed her you did the right thing. There's nothing to worry about now except getting her to the hospital and to call the morgue," she smiled softly. "Thanks, I really needed that. Do you really think it's over?" Serena wondered. "Yes I do," she left the room. Quatre rushed in after hearing the news, on his way, he bumped into Karin. He made it in and looked sympathetically towards Serena. He slowly walked over and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder and he squeezed her to his chest. "Shh, it's over now, no need to worry or be scared," he whispered. She smiled slightly then rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes.  
  
He smiled, flashing a small pair of fangs starting to come in and in that moment, his eyes flashed red then back to ocean blue. 


End file.
